Randall clark inkwizytorem ep. 7
Rok później i 67 przyjacielskich spotkań później święta terra 025,42M w siedzibie imperium (czyli w pałacu imperialnym) trwała obrada najwyższych lordów świętej terry, był tam obecny Decjusz z Adeptus Ministorum nagle tam przybywa na swym tronie sądu nie kto inny niż Fyodor Karamazov najsyłnniejszy inkwizytor z ordo hereticus -witaj Decjuszu -Fyodor- na to lordowie -co to za siwy brodacz -to Fyodor z ordo hereticus -NIEZNAM JAKIEGOŚ FYODORA!!!!- wracając do rozmowy Fyodora z Decjuszem -co cię tu sprowadza Fyodor -no wiesz zeszłym roku dowiedziałem się że ktoś... dopuścił się HEREZJI!!!, i zrobił wszystko by się dowiedzieć kto to jest tu WINNY! -a skąd pewność że ktoś tamtym czasie dopuścił się herezji? -w domu inkwizytora znalazłem sondę od dominium tau i wnoskuje że ktoś dopuścił się herezji -ale na pewno to nie jest Randall clark z cadii -ten młodzieniec? on jest tak wierny ideałą imperatora że nie ma szans choć zawsze jest taka możliwość -i co zamierzasz zrobić? -zamierzam przesłuchać każdego mieszkańca na tej planecie, by odszukać heretyka bygo osądzić i spalić razem z służbą i rodziną -czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawe że przesłuchanie każdego mieszkańca w światach kopcach to jest niemal nie możliwe niestarczy ci życia na przesłuchanie każdego mieszkańca -mylisz się, dzięki techniki i współpracy innych inkwizytorów z ordo hereticus zrobimy to w kilka dni -mniej na uwadze że nie wszyscy ciebie boją, starca na wózku inwalidzkim -hmm...cóż... a twoja czapka wygląda jak penis- na to lordowie -(starczy śmiech) -wiedz też że masz szanować prawa obywateli świętej terry, nawet gdy więźnia wyprowadzasz z planety -ze względu na prawa imperium to na pewno zrobie- po czym Fyodor odszedl na swym tronie sądu, a lordowie wymielili się kilka zdaniami -co tak śmierdzi? -mi się wydaje że ktoś robi...sssteki? -ZDELEGALIZOWALIŚMY JE W ZESZŁY WTOREEEEEEEEK!...och... moje jelita -powiedzcie mi co Fyodor tu robi? -szuka Heretyka co list napisał -aha... W międzyczasie gdzieś w okolicach systemu Graia Inkwizytor był w czołgu krwawych kruków i palił orków pewnie nie wiedział że temu wszystkiemu przglądała się Limae, -dowódco, ognia wszystkim co mamy -tak jest Inkwizytorze- i w ruch poszły działka szturmowe i ciężkie miotacze ognia, czyniąc z orków żywymi pochodniami co ciemną rozświetlały, jego ludzie tak dokazywali orkom że burszuj poszedł z tym do herszta i nie był zadowolony tym co usłyszał -ze co!? -ci udzie mocno atakuja ze chopaki nie daja rady musimy uciekac -ZAMKNI PYSK I BIJ UDZIUW- wtedy Randall clark wyszedł z człogu i zaczął strzelać do orków z boltera łowcy i naliczał headshoty jeden po drugim że aż zmusił orków do wycofania się. Gdy bitewny pył opadł, orkowie uciekli w głąb bagna a Randall miał poczucie wygranej nagle słyszy rozpaczliwe komunikaty swoich żołnierzy -oni są wszedzię! -wybyjają mi żołnierzy nawet niezdążą pocią...(zakłócenia) niech ktoś mi pomo...(zakłócenia)- na to Randall -poruczniku co się dzieje? -Randall oni atakują -kto? -eldarzy, oni czekali aż będziemy słabi po bijatyce z orkami -wycofać się -niezdążymy, wybiją nasz wszystkich- zauważa że przed czołgiem biegnie eldar czołg zaczął strzelać z działek, lecz eldar był szybki i wykonywał uniki że nie mogli go trafiać a gdy chcieli go usmażyć miotaczami to niespodziewanie skoczył i powalił i wyrzucił z czołgu inkwizytora gdy chcial go dobić to randall wziął swój miecz i blokował jego ataki nagle przyszło kilka innych eldarów i zaczeli okładać i bić, lecz nagle fala mocy ich wyrzuciła kilka metrów od niego, przepełniny furią Randall wstał i jego ciosy były tak silne że jednym uderzeniem doprowadzał do ogłuszania eldara i wszystkich pobił lecz nagle otworzyły się portale a z nich wybiegli eldarscy żołnierze i ruszli na inkwizytora nieznając jego obecnego stanu, a ten szarżował na nich i powalał każdego i obezwładniał każdego i powalił wszystkich nagle pojawił się antygrawitacyjny czołg który w niego celował a Randall był zmęczony i osłabiony więc ostatkiem sił zablokował pocisk i od tego była takie wyładowanie że wyrzuciło inkwizytora w dal. Wokół Randall zebrali się inni eldarzy i do niego zawlokli pojmanego do niewoli przyjaciela inkwizytora -skąd miałem... wiedzieć że czychali na nas...- a Randall stracił przytomność a z tłumu wyszła Alnena siostra Limae -nic nie zrobisz gdyż imperator nas chroni- rzekł prorucznik -wy ludzie jesteś cię istotami napełnionymi pychą i z poczuciem wyższości inczym jak nasi przodkowie- Alnena chciała już zabić go i Randalla lecz ją powstrzymała Limae -co robisz?, i skąd się tu wzięłaś Limae -chcesz ich zabić? -tak jak większość ich żołnierzy -nie wiesz co stracisz -mnie na ten moment nie obchodzi -nie zastanawiasz się że ten inkwizytor nie jest zwykły -chociaż, ja czułam że coś z nim jest nie tak, ogłuszał naszych i przetrwał trafienie, tego ordo xenos nie robi a jego moc psioniczna jest potężna. po jakimś czasie Randall powoli otwiera oczy a przed twarzą widzi swego przyjaciela -myślałem że nie żyjesz -gdzie jesteśmy -... -no powiedz -nie uwierzysz ale jesteśmy na światostatku -bredzisz -nie, mówię na serio- wtedy Randall uswiadomił sobie że jest na światostatku Ulthwe i to nie opodal oka terroru, żaden człowiek nie był na światostatku dla Randalla to było spełnienie jego marzenia, a w międzyczasie szykowala się poważna rozmowa ojca z córkami -powiedzcie mi jakim cudem oni są tutaj -gdyby nie Limae to by ich nie było tutaj- na to Limae -sama nie wiesz jaką mocą dysponuje Ran... inkwizytor -ojcze ja od dłuszego czasu szukam odpowiedzi dlaczego Limae dziwnie się zachowuje, czy cię nie zastanawia czemu tak często wybiera się w głąb imperium ludzkości -to porozmawiam na osobności- Gdy Alnena wyszła, a Limae jest sama z ojcem arcyprorokiem Ulthwe -co się dzieje? -ale co miałoby się dziać -zaniedbujesz swoje dysdypliny, za często wybierasz się w niebezpieczny rejon zwany segmentun solarum, i czemu kazałaś siostrze ich nie zabijać a imperium wyśle swoją armadę bo zniszczyć nasz dom jak dowiedzą się gdzie oni są -czemu musimy ich zabić -dla dobra światostatku -a czemu nie chcesz jego oszczędzić -kogo? -tego inkwizytora, nie wiesz co potrafi ma w sobie potężną moc i wiele dokonał -hmmm? -proszę mi zależy by żył -a czemu tak mówisz Limae coś ukrywasz przed mną? -nie- skłamała -i że w tym momencie czuje duży pokład jego energii i jego siłę mimo że niechcę jak sobie życzysz oszczędzę go -dzięki mimo że jesteś surowy ale jesteś kochanym ojcem- po czym Limae odeszła jej ojciec zauważ jej szczęście co dla nie jest póki co rzadko spotykane a tymczasiem Randall i porucznik -jak Randall myślisz co z nami zrobią -gdyby nie znajomość z Limae to mielismy by gorzej -aha a wiesz co? -? -ostatnio za często słyszę o tej Limae -no co ty? -słyszę non-stop że jest ładna że czasami się usmiecha jej kawały opowiadasz i że jest na ogół ładniejsza od adepta sororitas, i przyznaj się... zabujałeś się w niej? -nie? -nie kłam -no dobra powiem ci że...- wtedy do celi przychodzi jakiś blady eldar i mówi -arcyprorok was wzywa więc chodzcie jeżeli nie chce cię wystawić jego cierpliwość na próbę -mi się eldar nie podoba a ty? -wygląda jak Drukhari... chcą nas zesłaść do Commorragh jesteśmy w czarnej w... C.D.N. Kategoria:Opowiadania